


Don't forget to lock the Door ( A Hyungwonho smut )

by Kanade_Chan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Sex at 3am, Smut, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Yaoi, kihyun is a little shit, this is embarassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanade_Chan/pseuds/Kanade_Chan
Summary: Hyungwon wanted to live out his sexual frustration but he forgot to lock the door.





	Don't forget to lock the Door ( A Hyungwonho smut )

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm Chan!  
> This is my first fanfic here at Ao3! This Acc is a Partner Account of my friend Kanade and myself Chan ^-^   
> I already uploaded it on Asianfanfic and decided to post it here too! 
> 
> The Idea of this Hyungwonho smut came really spontaneous and I just wrote it without thinking to much about it xD  
> It's also my first time writing smut so I hope it's not this bad. m(_ _)m  
> 
> Anyway hope you like it! 

 

He moaned in his pillow as he woke up from his wet dream and sat down just to see his erection out of his sweatpants.  
After a heavy sigh, he looked around the room, everyone were still sleeping and his clock indicated that it was 3am.  
Hyungwon tried to fall asleep again just to continue his dream he just had but it was pointless so he decided to stand up and to go to the bathroom.  
  
He washed his face with cold water but he still felt dazed and half asleep. The Visual looked down at his clothed length again, let out a small moan when he stroke it with his thumb, pressured his back at the Wall beside the sink and began to undress himself.  
It took only a few seconds; he was completly naked and began to pump his own Member.  
The Bathroom was filled with silent moans not to wake up the others, his knees became weak and they couldn't hold his body anymore which caused him to slide and sat on the cold ground. The cold flowed around his whole body but it was not enough to cool down his own heat. The Window and Mirror were already steamy, sweat run over the face of the visual. It was not Hyungwon's first time he did this because he always tried to suppress his sexual desires but every time the dancer thought of _him_ , this one person, who always blows up his mind with each action he does with each part of his body, Hyungwon gets more frustrated.  
And this frustration grew so much that he often can't take it any longer so that the only thing he can do is to lock himself up in the bathroom and touch his own body thinking of this one person.  
With every stroke and pump Hyungwon got faster and faster and so his moans too. He lifted up his head and pressured it urgently at the wall, compacted his teeth together to not make anymore loud noises.  
  
Then suddenly he heard the sound of the door, his whole body froze and he stopped breathing for a moment. Hyungwon heard clearly how the door of the bathroom opened, his eyes opened widely out of fright and his heart almost left his body.  
_No this couldn't be real, I locked up the door, didn't I? I'm sure I locked it up. Im not this stupid to let the door open, or am I?  
_ He screamed in his mind, heard how the person came closer with every step.

Hyungwon looked like a deer caught by the lights, his eyes were full of fear as he looked up to his older hyung who now stood in the middle of the bathroom, looked down at him.  
„What are you doing here?“ Wonho asked him as he begun to scan the younger one. Hyungwon's eyes trembled to find an explanation for all this.  
"N-nothing!", he stuttered and then searched for his clothes, of course it was clear enough what exactly he was doing here and Wonho wasn't stupid, it was also obvious that the question of his Hyung was meant to be rhetorical. But Hyungwon was too embarrassed to answer honestly, especially not infront of Hoseok.  
"You know.", Wonho began to speak. "You should at least lock up the door when you do such things here." Hyungwon could hear a clear sound of teasing in the older's voice, he smirked at him and it seemed to amuse him to see something like that.  
The younger one was too embarrassed to even look up, his whole face and ears burned.  
He was lying on the floor, naked, infront of his bandmate and masturbated a few seconds ago.  
Wonho will tease him his whole life with this for sure.  
  
He finally collected all of his clothes and tried to put them on with shivered hands but even when the younger one pretended not to see Wonho he couldn't avoid the gaze of his hyung.  
"Why are you put on your clothes? You're not even finished yet.",Wonho said in neutral way and pointed at the erection of his dongsaeng.  
"Doensn't matter.",Hyungwon snapped and wanted to get out of the bathroom, but Hoseok stopped him and continued teasing him  
"I'm curious. Who do you think of when you touch yourself. Is it a girl? Have you met a nice girl but you can't date her because of the company?“  
Hyungwon looked at Wonho, he saw how the older one licked over his hot pink lips, which caused his heart to pound really bad.  
"N-no!",the visual answered and looked away. His cheeks were colored in red, he just wanted to go out, just fall at sleep again, he didn't want to look at the eyes of Wonho anymore.  
"Then...it's someone from the Band?" he jokingly said, but Hyungwons silently confirmed Wonho's assumption."So it's true?! I often hear you moaning in your sleep when I'm still awake, you have wet dreams, haven't you?“ Then he began to laugh. “Aren't you a little bit to old for thi-" Hoseok broke up as he suddenly hear a sob from the younger one. He just noticed now how uncomfortable Hyungwon felt in this situation and he didn't make it any better.  
"Ah sorry I went to far“ Wonho said guiltily. Then it seemed that he got an idea, he grabbed Hyungwon and brought him to the spot from earlier „W-what are you doing?!“  
Wonho ignored him and searched in the cabinet for something."Don't be ashamed Hyungwonie something like this is completley normal", he said than and pulled out a small lube.  
"F-for W-what you need the...", he stuttered, without really questioning why they had a lube in their cabinet and why he didn't know about this, the older one just smirked teasingly,"I will help you a little bit to let out your sexual frustration." Then he looked the door ( before they forget this again ) and went to Hyungwon, who didn't seem to be this enthusiastic, but it was more because he was too proud to show any weakness.  
"J-just leave please I d-don't need you here!“ the younger one grumbled. However Hoseok wasn't discourage this he just sighed,"Geez, you really have a tsundere personality." He continued to undress Hyungwon's bottom again "Just lean back and enjoy, I'm really hot you know~“  
  
He couldn't believe what happened when Wonho pulled out his length again and took it in his mouth. Hyungwon gasped and pulled his head back at his neck.  
When Hoseok began to move his mouth, sucking on Hyungwon's dick he heard how sinful his moans were when they left the visual's mouth, which turned him even more on.  
The older one didn't wanted to admit that he was actually quite interested in Hyungwon for a while now, just everything on his model-like bandmate was perfect, sometimes he just stared at him and wanted to feel his body underneath him. To catch his pure Hyungwonie in a situation like this ( actually he knew Hyungwon wasn't pure at all but he sill wanted to hold on at his pure image ) It was a surprise for him but also a great chance. Hyungwon searched something to hold and grabbed at the blonde bleached hair of his hyung just to push him and begging for more.  
With every faster move, the groans of the younger one got more louder, his beautiful lips were parted as he stuttered,"H-hyung..ah...I...I'm close.."  
That was the signal for Wonho to let go of him, Hyungwon looked dazed, confused and upset. He asked breathlessly,"why? Why?"  
Hoseok grinned brightly "You said I should leave because you did't need me here, so what? Now you want more? Please decide Hyungwonie."  
Then he stood up and pretended to leave the room but the visual grabbed his arm, his face was full of lust and begging. It was the first time Wonho saw him like this,"Ah please don't leave me like this!"  
Just the face of the younger one made Hoseok excited, his cock was already hard, he licked over his lips again and turned around to the begging Hyungwon.  
He began to lift up his shirt, which Hyungwon tried to put on after he got catched by Wonho, of course he wored it the wrongly way, and he distributed small kisses over the smooth skin. He went up along his neck and kissed the visual on his thick, beautiful lips and begged for entrance with his tongue. Hyungwon parted his mouth again and let Wonho explore.

  
"Ah...", the visual gasped for air as they broke up the kiss, Wonho found his way to his collorbone and sucked at it to leave small hickeys.  
"Hoseok...please.." Hyungwon begged again."What?", Wonho smirked he knew exactly what his friend wanted but he loved to tease him so much."Tell me waht you want~"  
Hyungwon's cheeks were red out of embarrasement.  
"I want....",he muttered." something..." "Mh?", Wonho couldn't understand it.  
"Please...fuck me, Hyung..."  
„I can't hear you Hyungwonie~“  
"FUCK ME ALREADY", he almost screamed, Wonho smiled satisfied and ordered the younger one to turn around.

  
Hyungwon now stood on all fours, couldn't wait anymore as Hoseok began to undress hisself finally, the younger one couldn't avoid to turn his head only to see Wonho's beautiful body, he loved it every angle of it and he wanted to feel this body so bad and he couldn't wait. He was so frustrated for him all nights long. Now he was here, seeing his crush naked and going to fuck him. It was like a dream.  
He biting his underlip and looked down again, hearing how Wonho opened the lube and spread it on his fingers.  
Then the first finger pushed into Hyungwon's entrance, his body arched and he let out a loud whine. Wonho waited a little bit before he began to stretch the muscle. He was really careful because he didn't want to hurt the younger one.  
After Hyungwon felt less pain, Hoseok added the next finger and continued stretching, when he was finished, he placed his member at the entrance "Say something when it's too much I don't want to hurt you",said the older one softly  
"I'll be alright don't worry just do it", Hyungwon answered, breathing heavily.  
Then Wonho began to push his Dick against the entrance, all muscles of  
Hyungwon twitched and he whined out of pain "Fuck..you're so tight", the older one moaned in synchronisation with the whining of his friend.  
The whines getting smaller and Hyungwon felt more comfortable "Okay", he mumbled. "You can move now. "  
As he ordered, Hoseok began to move slowly at first but he moved faster, to hear his dongsaeng moaned for pleasure. It was so amazing, seeing him like this he was just too beautiful to handle.

  
"A-ah Hoseok!" he groaned almost screamed it, Wonho bit his underlip "Fuck.." he pulled out his Member just to push it back against his prostate, making the younger one cry out and let him see stars.  
His hands got weaker to hold him longer. So he let him fall om his elbows and burried his face into his hands.  
Wonho grabbed Hyungwon's Ass just to push himself more into him, Hyungwon whined and sobbed which caused the older one to felt worried, "Are you alright? Should I pull it out better?" He knew he was close and wasn't sure if the other would like it.  
"No", Hyungwon groaned."Keep it in...I..I'm alright." He leaned back just to give Wonho more freedom, who pressured his thighs together "Okay but don't forget I warned you", he sighed and began to push even harder into his dongsaeng.  
The visual grabbed his own length and pumped it hard to relief himself.  
"You're so hot Hyung..",the younger one sighed."You too Honey",Hoseok purred at his dongsaeng.  
They came at the same time, letting out a last satisfied, loud moan of each other's names as Hyungwon got filled by Wonho and came over the ground.  
  
Then Hoseok finally pulled his Member out with a sigh and put his boxers and Hoodie, he always slept with on again.  
“This was amazing.",Wonho said, full of sweat and breathless voice and looked down at Hyungwon wo still layed on the ground powerless and somehow felt empty.  
"About my wet dream...", he mumbled. "I always dreamed that I being fucked by you, it was so frustrating"  
Hoseok smirked ,"Then...was this better than in your dream?"  
"it definitly was.", Hyungwon smiled and tried to stand up even though he still felt dizzy and put on his boxer too.  
"We should clean up and then going to bed", said the older one "And by the way when you're sexual frustrated again just wake me up, I'll be there for you~", he winked teasingly at Hyungwon.  
  
  
Extra:  
  
When Hyungwon woke up, the other members were of course already awake and nobody wanted to wake up the sleeping beauty. The rest of the night he barely slept and only could think of Wonho.  
Grumpy and tired he climbed down the ladder and went to the kitchen where Wonho already sat for breakfast.  
"Good Morning", he mumbled, "Oh you're awake I thought you would sleep till afternoon", Wonho laughed and received a death glance from Hyungwon, who searched for cereal.  
After he collected everything, milk,bowl, cereal and spoon the visual sat down towards Hoseok.  
They promised not to tell anyone of what happend last night and it was kind of a relief for Hyungwon.  
He heard how someone left the bathroom and entered the kitchen, it was Kihyun "Good Morning", he said to them "You're finally awake sleepyhead.“ Hyungwon just ignored the main vocal of their band and ate his breakfast.  
But then Kihyun turned around to him again "Ah by the way thanks for blocking the bathroom last night, when you doing such intimate things next time don't make it this obvious please", he nagged, making Hyungwon split out the milk over the table and turned as red as a tomato out of embarrassment.  
And Wonho just sat there and laughed his ass off over the whole situation. It seems like there was no thing you could hide from the members.

 

 

 

 


End file.
